Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix
by snowieaddz
Summary: *Chapter 4-Shopping* is up! Harry is returning to school eailer than expected.. why?
1. The Letter

CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
  
Harry Potter, not being your average boy, awoke from his slumber one morning. And this morning was a special morning. It was Harry's birthday. Of course, his family wouldn't care. To them, Harry was unnatural, a pest best left to its own devises. But Harry did have his friends and school to look forward to. Harry couldn't wait until school. Unlike most children, who dreaded the thought of going school shopping and having to wake up early everyday, Harry counted down the days until he left for school. He had September 1st circled in bright red pen on his calendar.  
  
Harry slipped on his glasses and his world came into focus. He looked around and saw his normal room. He was sickened by it. He hated his room, his house, and his family. He had grown to despise the Dursleys more and more.  
  
The Dursleys hadn't made him do anything that bad this summer. After all, he was 16 and becoming a more powerful wizard by the day. They were scared of him, scared of what he could do to them. But it was still tempting to get rid of the Dursleys. With a simple flick of his wand they could be gone, sent to Siberia. But he couldn't think such thoughts. It would just be too easy to do. And besides, the Ministry of Magic would have his neck if he ever carried out his idea.  
  
Harry got up and fed his owl, Hedwig. She nipped his fingers affectionately and gobbled down her food. Then, he opened his window, waiting for his mail.  
  
As he waited, Harry sat down on his bed and started doing some of his summer homework, reading Animagus, the Dangers and Skills to Mastering the Art. It wasn't his favorite book, but it wasn't the worst he had ever read. The Monster Book of Monsters had to have been the worst. At least he could touch this one.  
  
After about twenty minutes of reading he looked up and realized that Hedwig was very distressed. A small owl was zooming around the room trying to catch Harry's attention.  
  
"Come here, Pig," Harry said to the small owl.  
  
He took off the note from the owl's leg and sent it over to Hedwig's cage for water. Harry opened the note and read what it said:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Sorry I haven't written you much this summer. Mum made me get a muggle job. She says with all of the supplies we need to buy this year, I need to buy my own things. I hate being poor. But I got a job at pet store and there is this really pretty girl there. I mean, she is prettier than Fluer. So it isn't all that bad. She has really been warming up to me. In fact, she asked me to come over to her house for dinner this week. Dad wants to drop me off at her house, but I told him no because, well, you know dad. I hope muggle houses aren't too different than home. Got any tips?  
  
I didn't get you anything too special. Just a cake and an enchanted pen that sings when you write. Percy thought it was great. Mom wouldn't let me send them with Pig so I'm going to send them with our new owl, Tony, when he gets back from his other job. Eerol passed away in June. Hope you have fun on your birthday.  
  
Ron  
  
PS Mom says you can come over in a few weeks. Dumbledore wouldn't agree on an earlier date. Sucks, huh?  
  
Harry just smiled at himself, just like Ron to go crazy over the first girl he lays his eyes on. He wasn't at all upset that he would have to wait a while longer for Ron's gift because he had others to open. He also was curious to why he wasn't allowed to go to Ron's sooner. But he trusted Dumbledore. He knew what he was doing.  
  
He took the letters and packages from the other 3 owls that had flown in the window while he was reading and sent them to get water and food from Hedwig's cage. He picked up the letter written in emerald green ink. It was his Hogwart's school list.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock  
  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We are glad to see you are coming back to Hogwarts this year. It will be a busy year for you and all the other 5th years. Enclosed is your list of supplies you will need this year. Third years and above are permitted to go to Hogsmade. Please be sure that your parent or guardian signs the proper forms that enable you to go. The term will begin on September 1st. Please be at platform nine and three-quarters at 10 am sharp.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Harry took out the 2nd paper in the letter.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
UNIFORM  
  
Fifth-year students will require:  
  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
  
2. One pointed hat (black) for day wear  
  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
  
5. One dress robe (any color)  
  
COURSE BOOKS  
  
Students with your classes will require copies of:  
  
1. Animagus, The Dangers and Skills to Mastering the Art  
  
by Megera Maddie  
  
2. The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5)  
  
by Miranda Goshawk  
  
3. Deciding the Future: Use Your Skills to Make the Correct Choices  
  
by Polly Jameston  
  
4. Advance Potions: Mixing Dangerous Brews  
  
by Tom Grunsmith  
  
5. Trolls, Ogres, Beast, and Other Fearsome Creatures  
  
by Wert Smerty  
  
How to magically mend the sick and disturbed  
  
by Lucy Eldwin  
  
OTHER EQUIPMENT:  
  
1 wand  
  
1 cauldron (iron, size 4)  
  
1 telescope  
  
1 broom  
  
1 set brass scales  
  
1 set of ink refills  
  
1 set of potion refills  
  
1 standard advance potions kit  
  
5 quills (2 small bird feathers, 3 large bird feathers)  
  
1 bottle of pure dragon's blood  
  
All students please note, all animals other than cats, frogs, and owls will not be permitted on school grounds without proper permission.  
  
After Harry finished reading his list he could see why Ron needed to get a summer job. There was a lot to buy and not all of it was cheap. On top of that, Ron needed to replace a lot of his old supplies that had broken. He imagined Ron saved enough to buy new dress robes.  
  
Harry couldn't wait to go to Diagon Alley to buy his new supplies. He loved to go into the wizarding world. It was always fascinating to him. The only thing that would be hard to find would be the dragon's blood. It would be expensive, too. He wondered which class he would be needing it for.  
  
The next letter he opened was from Hermione. He could tell by the very neat and elaborate handwriting.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! I do hope your family is treating you OK. I really didn't know what to get you so I just got you a trinket from Bulgaria. I went to visit Krum this summer. He sends his regards. I forgot to tell you! Krum will be coming back to Hogwart's this year. He is very excited... just a little nervous about the sorting. I tried to assure him that it isn't bad at all, but he wouldn't listen. Enough about Krum.  
  
I'm going to Ron's next week. Will you be coming? I hope Dumbledore lets you. I can't imagine him forcing you to stay with that awful aunt of yours. Well I hope to see you soon!  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry ripped open the neatly wrapped package to find a beautiful set of potion bottles. They were finely crafted with carved metal engravings. The seven bottles looked very expensive. He examined them closer and noticed there was a phoenix on each bottle along with a pattern of what looked like pixie dust. Very exquisite. He imagined Hermione had bought them for herself then realized she had forgotten to buy him something. He made a mental note to send her a very long thank you letter. He wondered why she had given him seven, when the only needed four potions bottles for school. Then, he silently debated if he should use them for school, or save them for special occasions.  
  
He looked to his last letter. It was from Hagrid. Short and sweet as always.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hope you have a good birthday. Dumbledore said you can come to school early and help me with my duties if you like. Just write me back and let me know. It would only be for a week or so and then you can go to Ron's.  
  
-Hagrid  
  
Harry wasn't sure if he should go, and then remembered it was spend a week with Hagrid or a week with the Dursleys. His choice was easy. Attached to the letter was a package. It was wrapped even neater than Hermione's gift. He didn't have the slightest idea on what it was.  
  
After he opened it, he found a cake. But it was a Hagrid-made cake. It was store bought. It was green with the words "Happy Birthday Harry" written on it in excellent handwriting. There was another note with the cake.  
  
Harry-  
  
I finally caught on to my own food. So I decided not to make ya suffer this year.  
  
-Hagrid  
  
Harry couldn't stop himself from smiling.  
  
"Well that was totally unexpected," Harry said while writing a quick note to Hagrid that said thank you and he would be delighted to come.  
  
He sent the note back with Hagrid's owl and decided he had better start writing notes to Ron and Hermione.  
  
He took out his quill and wrote Ron a short note that said he was going to Hagrid's for a week then going to his house. He also said he couldn't wait to see his pen (even though he could.)  
  
Next was Hermione's letter. He went into a lot more detail with hers. He spent half a page talking about how lovely the bottles were. Then, he went into how he was going to be at Hagrid's for a week. After that, he sent his letters with their correct owls off to their owners.  
  
Just as Harry had settled Hedwig down from the intrusion on her cage, he looked out the window and saw another owl flying his way. He figured it must be Sirus', seeing that he didn't recognize it and he had already gotten owls from everyone he knew.  
  
With its fearsome, yellow eyes, the owl landed on Harry's window sill and glared at him. It held out its leg, waiting for the letter to be taken from it. Harry was almost scared to touch it.  
  
"Very odd owl for Sirus to send," Harry thought. "He normally sends nice owls."  
  
Harry took the letter and just looked at it. It just had his name written on it, no other signs of identification. That defiantly wasn't Sirus' habit for letters. They were always addressed to him, with at least the town. He opened the letter and looked directly at the signature. He was very surprised.  
  
Author's Note: This is version 1.1 of Chapter One. I made a few spelling changes and added a few more descriptive words. The changes I made were minor and won't affect the plotline. 1/10/02 


	2. Leaving

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Hullo Harry!  
  
I woke up this morning and my remembrall was as bright as ever. It took me a while to figure out what I had forgotten, it isn't much help. They should have one that actually tells you what you've forgotten. Well, then I remembered it was your birthday. So I just wanted to say Happy Birthday. Happy Birthday. And sorry about the owl, it's Gran's. I wanted to buy my own but she thought I would forget to feed him.  
  
Neville  
  
"Well that explains a lot," thought Harry, no longer being frightened of the owl in front of him. He silently scorned himself for being so silly.  
  
Harry sat for a while; he had no idea on how to respond. It was a very unexpected letter. As he pondered he cut a piece of his cake with a Swiss army knife. He took a bite and something went terribly wrong. His throat felt scratchy and rough. He tried to talk. All that came out of his mouth was a "Squawk!" Harry started to panic. He watched as his arms transformed into wings with white feathers right before his very eyes. Then he heard a small "pop" and he started to feel normal. He glanced down at his sides and saw arms again.  
  
"What happened?" he said in his normal, strong voice though it was rather unsure. He looked at the wrappings of the cake and now saw another note.  
  
Thank you for your investment in Weasley Wizard Wheezes. We are committed to making the highest quality products. If you unsatisfied for any reasons send an owl our way. Be sure to visit our shop in Diagon Alley for all your birthday and holiday needs.  
  
Harry, now having forgotten all about Neville's letter, was so surprised. He couldn't wait to see Ron in two weeks to find out about his brother's good luck. Harry started to gather his things into his trunk. He wasn't sure how he would be getting to Hogwarts to help Hagrid or even when. He thought about floo powder but then remembered his fireplace wasn't hooked up to the system.  
  
"I wish I would have included something about transportation in my letter!" Harry cursed.  
  
He couldn't believe he had forgotten something so important. He continued to ponder how he might get to Hogwarts without too much trouble as he threw his clothing in the trunk. He had packed nearly everything in his room when he took his calendar off the wall and placed it on the top of his overstuffed trunk. At least he wouldn't need to be dragging everything he owned onto the Hogwarts Express. He could leave anything he wouldn't need at Ron's in his dormitory. Harry closed the red leather lid on his trunk and snapped the latches shut.  
  
"BOY!" yelled an angry voice. "KEEP THAT BLASTED BIRD QUIET!!!"  
  
Uncle Vernon was yet again overreacting to the bird's hooting. The bird was noisily cooing, as if it had been forgotten. That brought his attention back to Neville's letter. He didn't have any idea what to write so he just said a simple "thank you" and sent it back with the proper owl.  
  
Harry decided to go downstairs and see what was for breakfast. He walked down the faded blue carpet and passed his former room, the cupboard under the stairs. It was fake eggs and fakcon (fake bacon) (phase 5 of Dudley's diet, limited meat.) Dudley had surprisingly lost a significant amount of weight. He was now the size of a pig for butchering sold at the fair. His school nurse had demanded the Dudley remain on the diet even after his school uniform fit him.  
  
"He's worse than an American at the moment. At this rate he'll be having a heart attack by the age 21," Harry had overheard the school nurse tell Aunt Petunia on the phone in June.  
  
Harry ate a small amount of his fakcon and decided to pass on the eggs. Dudley immediately ate what was left on his plate while his mother glanced through the newspaper. Dudley may be the size of a pig (as opposed to a baby whale) but he still had an appetite. Harry grimaced as a mixture of yellowish egg and saliva fell onto his cousin's shirt.  
  
Harry walked back upstairs without saying a word to his family. They felt it was best just to pretend he wasn't there. And that was fine with him. The less he saw of the Dursleys the better he felt. He paused halfway up then turned around. He walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"Where is Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked.  
  
"He's getting ready to leave. Why? What do you want?" She shrilled. "Don't bother him with your forms and whatnot. Have those Weezey people sign them." Aunt Petunia had not been on the best of terms with Harry since the Aunt Marge incident. In fact, she had never been on good terms with Harry. She had always loathed him but now she was nastier than ever. She tried to avoid conversation at all cost.  
  
"I don't need any forms signed. I just wanted to let him know that I will be going to school early," Harry replied, trying to ignore the nastiness in her voice.  
  
"How early?" Dudley burst in, spitting fakcon all over the table.  
  
"Any day now," he answered. His voice was casual but he had a look of disgust on his face.  
  
Dudley was counting down the days until Harry left, too. He did not like Harry. There was always the worry of what he would do if left alone. This caused a problem when Dudley needed a ride somewhere while his father was at work. Aunt Petunia always insisted that they must find someone to watch him, even if it was just running down the street. So, needless to say, where Dudley could go was restricted during his father's working hours.  
  
Just as Harry was about to walk away the telephone started to ring. Aunt Petunia picked it up almost instantly. Her boney fingers twirled around the chord, as if talking to her high school sweetheart.  
  
"Hello?" said her rather high pitched and annoying voice.  
  
"Yes? Hello. I'd like to talk to a Mr. Harry Potter please," said an ageing male voice.  
  
"Who is this?" demanded Aunt Petunia. Her sharp memory had not forgotten the last time Rob called.  
  
"This is Eric from the local library. I need to discuss a book he checked out with him," said the rather amused voice.  
  
"Harry, it's for you," said Aunt Petunia as she held the phone out reluctantly. She had rather hoped it was one of Harry's freak friends so that she would be able to tell them off for calling.  
  
"Hullo?" Harry asked curiously. He hadn't had a phone call for a long time. Most of his friends just sent him owls.  
  
"Hello Harry. Glad to hear you again," said Professor Dumbledore. "I would have sent you an owl but it would have taken too long. And sorry about the library thing. I didn't want to alarm your Aunt. I assume you received Hagrid's owl this morning?"  
  
"Oh yes, Professor. I was wondering…just how will I be getting to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Ah! That is exactly why I have called you. I will have someone come pick you up at 1pm. Do try and have all of your things packed," Dumbledore said. Harry could almost see the gentle twinkling in his eyes. This was better than Harry could have imagined. He would be gone from this rotten house sooner than he thought.  
  
"I already have everything ready to go, Headmaster."  
  
"Splendid. I shall see that you stop at Diagon Alley to gather your supplies. You may not have time to otherwise. Well I must really be going. I'll see you at dinner Harry."  
  
"Goodbye Professor Dumbledore!" said Harry excitedly.  
  
Harry thought it would be best just to wait until the person who was going to pick him up showed up at the door. He didn't want Aunt Petunia to call Uncle Vernon home so that she wouldn't be alone with a wizard.  
  
He went to go watch a little of the tele. When he got to the door of the living room he saw that Dudley had already sat down to watch his daily programs. His large gut sagged on the sofa. Harry turned away, utterly repulsed.  
  
So, having nothing better to do, Harry went back up to his room. It was only 9am. He still had 4 hours to wait. He doubled checked his room to make sure he wasn't leaving anything. He had everything out from under his bed and the loose floorboard. He didn't see anything in his closet. There was nothing on his nightstand. He walked over to his wardrobe and opened it up. He pushed through all of Dudley's old hand-me-downs. He would be leaving those for someone else to take care of. Then, he saw the light reflect against something on the floor to the wardrobe. He reached his arm out, trying to feel for what it was. It was a cold, smooth metal. His fingers danced across the wood as he picked it up. Once I had hit the light he saw that it was a lovely old key. He absentmindedly put it in his pocket, not knowing what better to do with it.  
  
Harry looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn't go to Diagon Alley in Dudley's old clothes. So he opened his bursting trunk to find something more suitable to wear. He found a green shirt that wasn't faded too badly and pair of blue jeans. He took out a bluish black cloak so he could wear it once he got into the wizarding world. He also took out his Animagus book so he could read something while he waited.  
  
Harry sat and read the through the long four hours. As 1 o'clock neared Harry went downstairs and sat of the sofa, which Dudley had left to go watch the tele in the kitchen so he was closer to the food. Harry didn't turn on the TV. He just sat and stared at the wall. He wasn't sure which kind of reaction Aunt Petunia would give the person who comes to pick him up when she opens the door.  
  
Finally, the doorbell rang. Aunt Petunia rushed to the door. She hadn't been expecting anyone. She had a wide smile on her face as she opened the door incase it was someone she knew. She stood there for a moment and started at the figure outside. Then, she let out a small "squeak" before falling into a chair next to the door.  
  
Harry entered the hallway and was almost as scared as Aunt Petunia. A tall, dark figure just stood in the doorway, not reacting to the scene that had just played out before him.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author's Note: This chapter seems a little rushed to me (though it's not... I had plenty of time to do it!) So I might add more details a little later.  
  
I changed remembrall to the correct spelling.  
  
Also, I will e-mail anyone who reviews with an e-mail address or a signed entry when I update. 1/19/02 


	3. To Diagon Alley

CHAPTER THREE-TO DIAGON ALLEY  
  
Harry tried to say "hello" but no sound came out. So he just mouthed it to the person in the doorway. This was the last person Harry would have expected to pick him up. Didn't Dumbledore know that Harry had never gotten along with him? They had been mortal enemies since Harry's first day at Hogwarts.  
  
"Well Potter, is this how you normally greet visitors at your house? Women nearly fainting at the sign of someone at the door?" sneered the greasy haired Snape.  
  
"No. Sorry Professor," said Harry trying to dismiss the situation. Harry had the feeling that potions would be a lot worse this year. He would be hearing many more mockeries and ridicules about his muggle family than even Malfoy could throw at him.  
  
"Would you like to come in?" Harry gestured, trying to look pleasant.  
  
"No, I just love standing in doorframes all day," Snape said sarcastically.  
  
He walked into the little hallway. He was in his usual black cloak. His hair was a little longer, now it lay just below his chin. He looked weaker though. His eyes were dull and had small bags under them. He no longer held the sharp and cold gaze that he normally had. His hand was clutched around the golden handle of an empty, black, canvas bag. The light shone on his disgusting hair, making the oil more obvious under the electric lights than it had ever been under the candlelight in the castle. His eyes darted around the environment. No doubt he was absorbing every detail to ridicule Potter with during class. He gave a small nod of the head to Aunt Petunia, who looked like she was about to run out of the house and down the block screaming bloody murder.  
  
"Well? Are you going to get your things boy? I swear you are worse than Longbottom," the cold, cruel voice said with a snide.  
  
Without saying anything Harry ran upstairs to get his trunk. He caught one more glance of Aunt Petunia's face before leaving the situation. He threw his book back inside the trunk and heaved it down the stairs. It was much heavier than it looked and slid down with a great amount of noise. He sprinted back up to grab Hedwig's cage and his cloak which lay on his bed. He dashed downstairs to find that Snape was trying to make conversation with his aunt. Hedwig was making a small fuss over the unsteadiness of her cage.  
  
"You are Mrs. Dursley I presume?" Snape asked in his low voice.  
  
"Yes," Aunt Petunia had managed to say with a great amount of difficulty. She was obviously frighten of this wizard standing before her. Her eyes twitched to his wand tip poking out of a pocket.  
  
"I am Severus Snape, Harry's Potions Master. I've come to collect him," Snape said. "Is that your boy there?" Snape was pointing to Dudley, who was poking his head out of the kitchen door, hiding as much as he could in the kitchen. Dudley certainly didn't want to have a tail again.  
  
"Y—yes. I think is best if you wait outside for Harry," Aunt Petunia had gathered up her strength to say. Her mind was jumping to what the neighbors would say, seeing this strangely dressed man walk into her house during the middle of the day.  
  
"I think he is ready to go," said a highly amused Snape who had spotted Harry on the steps. "Why are you not wearing your cloak Potter?"  
  
"Makes the muggles nervous," Harry said quietly and shrugged, tipping his head towards Mrs. Dursley and Dudley.  
  
"We must be on our way. Thank you for the chat Mrs. Dursley," Snape said just before walking out the door. He offered no help to Harry, who was trying to drag his trunk and carry Hedwig's cage to a car out front.  
  
Aunt Petunia quickly shut the door behind Harry. It made a thunderous "thunk." He could just imagine her running to the phone to call Uncle Vernon. Vernon would not be happy at all to hear of Snape's visit. He would be pulling up the driveway in about 10 minutes. His purple face shaking with rage.  
  
Harry had just put his trunk in the back of the car when Snape said, "Get in." He was pointing carelessly towards the passenger door.  
  
Harry quickly responded. He sat down and was thinking that this would be one of the longest car rides he had ever been in.  
  
Snape turned on their car and started on the trip to London. Harry spent much of the journey twiddling his thumbs. When they were about halfway there Snape looked over at Harry and just couldn't resist saying, "I thought you would at least be able to afford some decent clothes Potter. Or did your parents leave you nothing?"  
  
Harry had never thought Snape had a need to mess with him outside of school. But then again, it was Snape and coldness should always be expected. Harry was sick of having to deal with people and their rudeness.  
  
"What's the matter Snape?" Harry said as he gathered up his courage. "Have you finally overcame the fears of your past?" He paused for the dramatic effect. "Decided to leave Hogwarts grounds, have you? No Dumbledore to protect you now. Better be careful. Don't want any old enemies to see you transporting Harry Potter." He knew this was way overstepping the line but it was too late to take it back.  
  
Snape slammed on the break. The muscles in his face contracted. Harry saw a look of shame then anger in his eyes.  
  
"How dare you even speak of protection boy," hissed Snape. "With that small brain of yours you may not have noticed that you are very well protected yourself. You wouldn't have survived your first year in the muggle world if it had not been for Dumbledore," he said in a deadly tone.  
  
He stared at Harry determinedly for a few more moments to see if he would try to say something in reply. Harry wasn't stupid and he knew better. Snape was daring him to say more.  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor for being an over cocky twit," Snape added as he began driving again.  
  
He would not let Snape's jeering get the better of him. He stared steadily at the dashboard. So what was 10 points? It was worth the look on Snape's face.  
  
The rest of the ride was spent in complete silence. Finally, they arrived at the road which held the pub with the entrance to Diagon Alley. Snape parked the car and turned to Harry.  
  
"I expect you to be in the pub at 5 sharp. I will not wait. I have other things to do and you will need to find your own transportation back to the castle." With saying that, Snape stood up and exited the car. He walked into the pub and Harry followed his lead.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it's a bit short. There wasn't much to put in this chapter. I tried to put a lot of detail to make it longer.  
  
And thank you for the information Piri Malfoy and Athena Black. For some reason's I thought that Harry's birthday was in August. So ha! My story fits with the book so far! The timing works out fine.  
  
So please read and review. And remember, if you review with an e-mail address or signed entry I will e-mail you when I update. 1/11/02 


	4. Shopping

CHAPTER FOUR-SHOPPING  
  
Harry walked into the Leaky Cauldron and saw no one he knew. So he quickly walked to the back to the entrance area to Diagon Alley. He threw his cloak on. It switched past tables and chairs as he walked by. He found Snape was waiting for him.  
  
"Dumbledore knew I was going to replace some of my stocks. I don't know what made him think I wanted a harebrained little boy to tag along behind. Don't forget. 5 o'clock. Should I write it on your forehead so you remember?" Snape mocked.  
  
Snape pulled his wand from his pocket. It was a handsome wand. It looked like it was made of cherry wood. About 14 inches. He poked the bricks until the doorway formed. Without looking back, Snape walked off holding his canvas bag which looked like a large, ridiculous purse.  
  
Harry went poking about the shops finding what he needed. First, he went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. He bought all new robes. He had outgrown even his dress robe from last year. He wanted to get the same green robes that matched his eyes but then he saw a handsome navy blue one. He didn't know which one to pick so in the end he bought both. He kept his old hat. He hadn't worn it that much and it was still in fine condition. Madam Malkin fitted his robes to the proper size then took a lot of gold from his money pouch.  
  
Harry walked out of the shop. He thought it would be best to go to Gringotts before he ran out of money. He took two pouch-fulls of money out of his vault to last him the rest of the school year and continued on his way.  
  
It was funny. Harry had been to Diagon Alley so many times but every time he went he was amazed. He continued to walk down the street looking at all of the wondrous shops. He saw Flourish and Blotts in the distance and decided to go get all of his books.  
  
"Why on earth am I still in divination? It is the worst class ever," Harry muttered as he picked up Deciding the Future: Use Your Skills to Make the Correct Choices by Polly Jameston.  
  
Harry had signed up for advance potions like almost everyone else in his grade. It may have one of the worst teachers but it was really a useful subject. Harry had also signed up for magical mending along with Ron and Hermione. God knows how many times it would have been useful to know how to heal himself. He went to the counter and paid for his books. Most of them were rather large so it was a good thing he didn't have that much more to buy.  
  
Harry walked up the street and bought the rest of what he needed. The only thing he couldn't find was dragon's blood. He checked just about every store. After giving up on the search he went to have an ice cream cone at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. He ordered a butterscotch dip, his favorite. Mr. Fortescue brought it out to his and saw the rather disgruntled look on Harry's face.  
  
"What's troubling you Mr. Potter?" Mr. Fortescue asked gently.  
  
"Oh nothing. It's simply that I can't find all the items I need for school."  
  
"What are you missing? I know Diagon Alley inside out."  
  
"Dragon's blood," stated Harry simply.  
  
"Dragon's blood, eh? Well I haven't seen any on Diagon Alley lately but there I've heard a little shop on Knockturn Alley called Progmate's Brews. They should have it in stock. Who would make you guys go all the way down Knockturn Alley for school supplies?" Mr. Fortescue asked into the air as he noticed more customers coming into the shop.  
  
"Snape," thought Harry silently.  
  
Mr. Fortescue rambled on from the counter, "I wouldn't go down there alone if I were you, Mr. Potter. Wait and go with a friend. It really is a dreadful place, that Knockturn Alley. But I don't suppose you have ever been down that way. Well enjoy your ice cream. Have a good day!"  
  
"Knockturn Alley. Knockturn Alley. Maybe I should wait until I find someone to go with," Harry said to himself. He remembered the first and last time he had been there. He saw the Malfoys selling a lot of their dark arts objects.  
  
Harry looked around and saw no one he knew. He seemed to be one of the first doing his school shopping. It was nearly four and he needed to get that dragon's blood. Chances were that he wouldn't have a chance to go shopping again.  
  
Taking his ice cream with him, Harry walked towards the direction of Gringotts. He stood and faced the road before him.  
  
"Well, hear it goes," Harry said as he stepped Knockturn Alley, his eyes closed. He paused, waiting for something awful to happen. He opened one eye, seeing if there was any danger. The road was shadowy, not somewhere many would like to be. It had an eerie feeling to it. Harry started to walk at a quick pace. Dark figures stood, watching Harry as he passed by. He was determinedly looking for the correct shop.  
  
Harry passed all sorts of intriguing shops but he doubted if he would want to go inside any. Their windows held all kinds of disturbing objects. He noticed Brogans. Sitting in its window was a lovely display of human thigh bones resting atop a bloodstained sheet. Harry paused for a moment and observed the sight. He moved on when he saw maggots lurking about the bones.  
  
Harry was reaching the end of the road and there was no sign of the shop he was looking for. For a second he thought he might have passed it by accident. When he was just about to turn around and look again he saw it. A large oak sign that read "Progmate's Brews: All of your brewing needs." The window was always a good indication on if you should enter or not so Harry peaked over and glanced through the pane of glass. There was nothing in the display. And he couldn't see much inside either. It was rather dark for a store but it had a friendly feeling to it. Harry opened the door, hoping it wasn't closed.  
  
The bell on the door rang as he entered. With a quick look Harry determined that there weren't any human bones about. It looked a lot like Snape's classroom as a matter of fact. Jars filled with all sorts of things stood of shelves that encircled the room. The only thing he found disturbing was the smell. It reminded him too much of Professor Trelawney's room. Thankfully, it didn't make him overly sleepy. Harry looked around for dragon's blood but he had no idea on what it would look like. For all he knew they could be out of stock.  
  
"Humph! May I help you young Master?" said a small man with a squeaky voice.  
  
"Er… yeah," Harry said with slight surprise. He hadn't noticed the man standing behind the counter because he was so short. "I heard you have dragon's blood."  
  
"Well yes. We carry several varieties. What breed are you looking for?"  
  
Harry felt rather stupid. He didn't have any idea what kind of blood he would need. It hadn't even crossed his mind. He finally noticed the awkward pause when after a few minutes he heard the store-clerks fingers rattling on the counter.  
  
"What are you making with it?" said a slightly annoyed voice.  
  
"I'm not sure. I just need it for school," Harry said with little confidence.  
  
"Which class?"  
  
"Potions I'd assume."  
  
"Dragon's blood can be used for a variety of things. I suggest you go with Welsh because it is used in a larger variety of potions than Ridgebacks or Fireballs." He reached behind the desk and pulled out a small vial. It was hardly any bigger than Harry's pinky. "Is this enough?"  
  
"The list said a bottle," Harry replied meekly.  
  
"A bottle? Good lord boy! Let me see that list," the clerk exclaimed.  
  
Harry reached into his robes and pulled out the roll of parchment. He held it out to the man and the man quickly grabbed it.  
  
"I see…" the small man murmured. "Well, I can not sell you a bottle and I doubt you would be able to afford it. I only sell vials. The largest being one ounce. May I ask," he said with a pause, "why you came all the way down here for an item on you list?"  
  
"I looked all over Diagon Alley, not a single place sells dragon's blood. I heard that this shop did, so this is where I came," Harry replied curtly.  
  
"The only one? Oh my." The wizard looked absolutely terrified. "Why did no one warn me? I will be out of stock of dragon's blood by one week. Hogwart's governors know that a small shop like mine can not supply an entire class with their materials with no warning," he muttered to himself.  
  
Harry coughed to catch the man's attention. "How much will the large vial be?"  
  
"Oh yes, sorry young Master. It will be 80 galleons."  
  
Harry's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "Eighty galleons," he coughed.  
  
"I warned you," was all the man said.  
  
Harry took out one of his money pouches. He dumped nearly all of its contents onto the counter and let the man count out the proper amount.  
  
"Now, anything else for you today, young Sir?"  
  
"No. No thank you," Harry said, still in shock from paying for the blood.  
  
"And thank you, Mr. Potter," the man said with a twinge of unpleasantness as Harry turned to leave.  
  
He didn't even bother to ask how the man knew his name. He figured his scar had been visible to him. Harry walked through the door and the bell rang as he left.  
  
He tried to walk as quickly as possible towards the welcome sight of Gringotts. Harry looked at his watch. He only had ten minutes to get back to the Leaky Caldron. He walked briskly onto Diagon Alley. The last thing he needed was Snape leaving without him. He was almost there when something caught his eye. He had almost forgotten! A brightly colored sign that read "Weasley Wizard Wheezes" hung outside of a pleasant looking shop. It couldn't hurt to take a look and say hello... could it?  
  
*********  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update… exams and all. Anyway, I was going to make this chapter longer but I thought it would be better to break it into two. So I hope to update soon. 1/25/02 


End file.
